Mangekyō Sharingan: Fūjin
Please note that everything in this article happens in a hypothetical universe, thus it has nothing to do with the canonical Naruto universe. The ' Mangekyō Sharingan: Fūjin' (or in short, Fūjin) is a Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu, and also the pinnacle of Wind Release. It is said to represent the "God of Wind" (神の風, Kami no Kaze). This technique is considered to be the strongest and can be used in every single situation, making it the most sought after before Yuuichi Uzumaki unlocked and made it his very own unique jutsu. Overview Mangekyō Sharingan: Fūjin, as stated to be the pinnacle of Wind Release, allows the user to control air and wind as the user wishes. The user can change the shape, or even mass of the air and wind in a certain area by just thinking of it. For example, if the user wishes to create a tornado with an incredibly small or of an actual or even larger size of a hurricane, they can do just that by thinking of it and let the jutsu take care of the business, or if the user wishes for an armor or a shied to protect themselves, they can just cast the technique and change the air and wind around them to an extremely durable shield and armor. Also, the wind and air possessed by the user can be used to enhance the weapons, such as Kunai, by adding the wind element to it, and therefore its piercing strength and sharpness are vastly increased. This dōjutsu, unlike the other jutsu, has no limit regarding its AoE (Area of Effect) and can even utilize the air and wind across the globe, it the user has enough chakra and concentration, that is. Prowess Although it seems like it may not be that strong to be sought after for centuries, the truth is that the wind and air controlled by the user can also be manipulated into a fiery wind storming at the enemy or a barrier (created by those wind and nearby air) in a spilt-second amount of time, but this can be longer depending on the air and wind needed. The wind casted by the jutsu has been said to even be able to break down the perfect-body Susanoo and scratch it to pieces in just a mere less than thirty seconds, and if it happens to be concentrated at one small point, its destructive power will rise to the point that it can cut the moon in half, probably the world itself. In terms of defence, the barrier created by this jutsu is strong enough to withstand the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken and Indra's Arrow at the same time, and is said te be able to deflect, or completely disintegrate tsunamis or other natural disasters if the situation forces the user to do so if the air and wind gathered there is concentrated and condensated enough. The wind and air around the user can also be changed into an armor or a shield if the user wants, as said earlier. The amount of time needed to cast the technique also depends on the mass of the air and wind necessary, but usually a split-second or at the very most, a few seconds, are enough. If used as an enhancer for a weapon, especially something with a edge(s) (a sword, shuriken or kunai, for example), that weapon's capabilities will dramatically increase and become impressively lethal, not only being able to cut and strike through almost everything, but also acting as an ever-reliable defensive accessories too. And because of that, sometimes Yuuichi just uses this jutsu to strengthen his weapon before a fight, thus giving him a cutting-edge in the battle. It conclusion, as this jutsu can be executed in all circumstances in just an unbelievably short amount of time, needs no hand seals to be formed, and most importantly, compared to other Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu, this technique requires such a little amount of chakra and doesn't put such a strain on the user's eyes, it can be considered to the the strongest jutsu the world has ever seen, and will remain the same until the world ends, maybe. Special Abilities * With the use of this technique, if the user wishes or wants, they can fly to anywhere at any speed preferred by utilizing the air and wind around them too, which is indeed an impressive ability to have. * In any case that the weather is too hot and may cause harm too living things (including humans), the Mangekyō Sharingan: Fūjin can also be used to make a breezing wind and a cool air to lessen the threats of heatwave coming from the hot weather too. * The air and wind controlled by this jutsu is capable of extinguishing fire in which many Wind Release jutsu cannot, and if the air and wind manipulated is enough, even the black flames of Amaterasu can also be stopped and extinguished. Although using it to feed the flames often results in a better way to utilize it as it's the nature of Wind Release. Influence Like all other Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu, Fūjin or Futen is a god in ancient Japanese myth and the Shintō religion. It is the Japanese god of the wind portrayed as a terrifying wizard-like demon, resembling a red headed brown-skinned humanoid wearing a leopard skin, carrying a large bag of winds on his shoulders. In Japanese art, the deity is often depicted together with Raijin, the god of lightning, thunder and storms.